


I'm Dreaming of A White Christmas

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck misses white Christmases.  Eddie comes up with a plan to make sure he gets to see some snow.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	I'm Dreaming of A White Christmas

Buck didn’t talk much about his life before moving to Los Angeles, but when he did, he always talked about the days that he and Maddie spent most of the daylight hours outside in the snow. As a child and a teenager, Buck would be outside as soon as the snow began to fall and he would spend all day everyday outside constructing igloos, building snowmen, and having a snowball war against his sister. They would tally up the battles won at the end of winter to see who won. At the end of each day, he and Maddie would sit in front of the warm fireplace sipping on hot cocoa talking and catching up with each other until their parents would eventually return home or it was time to go to bed.

It was apparent to Eddie that even though Buck had said that he wouldn’t go back to Pennsylvania if someone paid him, Buck missed the winter weather. He would make offhanded comments about wanting to build a snowman, or he would talk about that one winter that Maddie beat him in their snowball war. Eddie wanted nothing more than to see the awe that he was sure would appear on Buck’s face, and quickly came up with a plan. It was a little harder to put the plan into action with Buck now living in the Diaz home, but Eddie somehow pulled it off. Phone calls and reservations were made. Bags were secretly packed and put into the back of Eddie’s truck. Christopher was dropped off at Hen and Karen’s house for the next three days. All Eddie was waiting on was for Buck to get home from the grocery store. 

Eddie watched for Buck to pull into the driveway and met him at the door with a kiss, taking the groceries from his boyfriend and placing them in the kitchen, making sure nothing needed to go into the refrigerator before smiling mischievously at Buck.

Buck turned his head and looked at Eddie quizzitively. “What are you up to? Where’s Chris?”

“Chris is at Hen’s house,” Eddie explained. “For the next three days. You and I are going on a little trip.”

Buck’s face lit up. “A trip? Where? Why?”

Eddie chuckled at Buck’s excitement. “Just get in the truck. I’ll explain on the way.”

“My bag?”

“Already taken care of.” 

The pair hopped into Eddie’s truck, and Eddie took off down the road, headed northeast. They sat in silence for the first half hour of the trip, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“So where are we going?” Buck asked, breaking the silence.

Eddie smiled, briefly looking over at Buck before returning his attention to the road. “We’re heading to a cabin.”

Buck frowned. “Not Big Bear, right?”

“No,” Eddie answered quickly. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I know that’s where crap went down with your sister. I wouldn’t make you re-live that day. Not now, not ever. No, we’re going more north than that. “No, we’re going more north and to the mountains."

Buck's face lit up. "It snowed in the mountains last night."

"I know." Eddie turned briefly to smile at Buck before turning his focus back on the road.

Two hours later, Eddie stopped the truck outside of a small, mountainside cabin. The freshly fallen snow from the night before was glistening as the sun set behind the trees. Buck was absolutely giddy with excitement as he jumped out of the truck. 

He chuckled as he heard the crunch of the snow under his feet. “I haven’t heard that sound in years. I’ve missed the snow,” he admitted softly. 

“Why don’t we go in and get unpacked,” Eddie suggested. “We have two whole days and most of a third day to enjoy the snow.”

Buck reached into the backseat and grabbed his bag, then followed his boyfriend into the cabin. They found the master bedroom and began to unpack. Buck stopped to admire the view from their window. “This is amazing,” he whispered. “I know I don’t talk much about the past, but the snow was always amazing.”

Eddie walked over and joined Buck at the window. “I’m not asking you to unpack your history. I know it’s a bit of a sore spot,” he said, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Buck took a slow breath before speaking again. “It’s not that I had a bad childhood. I just didn’t have a great one. Maddie practically raised me. Mom and Dad weren’t home much, and when they were it was always tense. I’m almost certain me and Maddie exist simply because they needed kids to brag about at work functions.” Buck still had his eyes glued on the snow outside the window. “Plus having this birthmark in middle school was tons of fun,” he added sarcastically. “I wasn’t necessarily abused, maybe neglected by my parents.” He thought for a moment. “Okay, definitely neglected by my parents. But I wasn’t malnourished. I wasn’t walking into school with bruises. I had decent grades. Maddie made sure that I was taken care of until she left. By the time she left, I was old enough to take care of myself. I don’t have any friends back there and I have no relationship with my parents. As soon as I was eighteen, I left. I applied to colleges out here. I packed up all my things and didn’t look back. The only thing I’ve ever missed about Pennsylvania is the winters. We’d get these big snow storms every year. We always had a white Christmas. Maddie and I would stay outside all day and then spend the evenings in front of the fireplace. It’s a miracle we never got hypothermia.”

“I’m sorry you parents were too busy being stuck on themselves to see how incredible you and your sister were,” Eddie said softly. “I’m sorry that you were neglected. But I’m not sorry that it drove you out here or Christopher and I wouldn’t have you now. I almost wish I had brought him with us so we could have a family trip.”

“Maybe next time. I’d love for him to get to see all of this, but I’m glad that it’s just us. I could take you in a snowball fight, but I’d hate for Chris to see me take out his dad.”

“Oh really,” Eddie laughed. “Because I’m pretty sure that I could take you. You’ve told me about the time Maddie beat you.”

“I was eight!” 

Twenty-four hours later, Buck and Eddie meandered back into their warm cabin exhausted from their adventures in the snow. Outside their little cabin was an igloo large enough for the two men to climb inside, a huge snowman, two snow angels, and the wreckage from a massive snowball fight. Eddie just laughed as Buck trudged down the hall into the master bedroom to get a warm shower. He was covered in snow that was quickly melting and turning Buck into a shivering mess. Eddie, on the other hand, was mostly dry, having only taken a couple of hits. 

“There will be a rematch,” Buck yelled down the hall.

“Whatever you say,” Eddie yelled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189762473748/im-dreaming-of-a-white-christmas


End file.
